1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle roof cargo carriers and, more particularly, to a modular carrier which can be configured as desired for transporting various articles such as bicycles, skis, snow boards, surf boards, boats and packaged articles atop or behind various types of vehicles including automobiles, SUV""s, vans and pick-up trucks.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various vehicle roof racks for loading boats, wheel chairs, ladders, luggage and other cargo atop a vehicle but none are easily configured to widely varying cargo of different configurations.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a modular cargo carrier which may easily be assembled in various configurations to carry cargo of different types on vehicles.
The present invention accordingly provides a cargo carrier module having a top, a bottom, sides and ends. Means are provided on the bottom and on at least one of the sides and/or ends for attaching the module to a support. The module further includes grooves on the top and on at least one of said sides and/or ends, at least some of the grooves having different cross-sectional configurations for supporting cargo of different configurations in said grooves.